


Vid: Always

by Kass



Series: Vids [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Escapade 2013, M/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixed consort of soft instruments. Premiered at Escapade 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Always

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Yao, Kouredios, Ellinor, and Laura Shapiro for beta and general cheerleading.
> 
>  
> 
> I've always loved this track. It is weird and beautiful and strange. It combines found audio (from a variety of sources, including Raymond Baxter witnessing the first live transatlantic transmission of a tv image, and WH Auden reading lines from one of his own poems) with singing and with instruments. I believe the string instrument on this track is a cello, not a violin, but it still made me think of Sherlock, and so does the track's lyrical oddity, which feels to me like a good match for Sherlock's particular brand of strange brilliance.
> 
> Given the show's frequent use of onscreen text, I knew I wanted to play with using words as a design element and a communicative element in the vid. I hope y'all enjoy!

(Password: _softinstruments_ )

 **Be Good To Them Always** (highly edited -- the original track is 4:51)

Here we are  
Here we are  
We are antici--  
There it is! There it is!  
That's the picture.  
You, you see it for yourself.  
There it is.  
It's a man.  
There it is.  
With, ah --

You know, I simply cannot understand people.  
Oh, how sadly we mortals are deceived by our own imagination.  
This is not real life, this is for us aleatoric television.  
A mixed consort of soft instruments.

A culture is no better than its woods.  
The feeling of being connected with the past.  
Look at it this way: you may fall and break your leg.  
And so, one leg is shorter than the other: can nothing more be done?

 

Download from [my vids page](http://trickster.org/kass/vids.html).


End file.
